<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“I just wanna love your body right” by Wildathartt84</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483599">“I just wanna love your body right”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildathartt84/pseuds/Wildathartt84'>Wildathartt84</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erotica, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shoni - Freeform, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildathartt84/pseuds/Wildathartt84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The setup:  Two days after the shark attack. Dot and Shelby have been taking the lead of tending to Rachel’s injuries, so Shelby and Toni haven’t had any contact other than fleeting glances and the quickest touches when passing water or supplies.</p><p>Title is from  song "Show Off" by SoMo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not enough explicit stuff exists for this ship!! </p><p>Please write more!! </p><p>This is not my usual writing but since so little existed I thought I would take a stab at a little smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shelby sat on a piece of driftwood staring out at the calm ocean as the sun rose. Dot had just relieved her after staying up caring for Rachel. She knew she needed to get some sleep but she wasn’t ready to sleep yet. The last few days had been such a roller coaster, from the hopeful moment on the cliff with Toni to them hearing Nora screaming Rachel’s name moments later.</p><p> </p><p>Shelby was fingering her cross and trying to inventory her emotions, it was a technique she had learned in her pageant prep, if you knew what you were feeling you could turn them off. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear Toni approach.</p><p>“Hey you.” Toni said as she sat on the other side of the driftwood.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I smell?” Shelby said raising her arm. Toni laughed. Shelby watched her as her eyes danced, she had so much to learn about this girl and she looked forward to learning every expression.</p><p>“We all smell. I just didn’t want to assume. It’s been a crazy few days.” Toni said</p><p> </p><p>“Amen to that.” Shelby said as she patted the space next to her on the driftwood. Toni shuffled close enough that Shelby could feel her arm.</p><p>“See the ocean, you are like the ocean, such a beautiful package that holds so much danger.” Shelby said continuing to stare ahead.</p><p>Toni stared ahead for a few moments without saying anything.</p><p> </p><p>“We definitely have the ability to hurt each other, that’s true. But that’s only one side of the coin, we also have the ability to make each other feel good.” Toni</p><p>“I have a confession.” Shelby said fingering her cross again, making eye contact with Toni for the first time since she came over.</p><p>“I’m no priest, but go ahead.” Toni said.</p><p>“This makes me a horrible person. While I was staying up with Rachel all night, all I could think about was how good you made me feel under the lychee trees.” Shelby said blushing.</p><p>“Want to know a secret?” Toni said. Shelby nodded.</p><p>“I may have gotten off yesterday replaying it in my head.” Toni whispered.</p><p>Shelby blushed even harder. “But I didn’t even, ya know umm, ya know touch you .. there.” Shelby stuttered, she was so embarrassed saying the words and it didn’t help that Toni was laughing softly.</p><p>“You don’t have to say it. And Shelby you don’t have to, making you feel good makes me feel good too. Touching you makes me feel good.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to.” Shelby said taking her hands in hers. “Right now.” Shelby said. And it was true. It was all she had thought about, touching Toni between her legs feeling her squirm like she had a few nights earlier. She wanted that power to make Toni feel the things that she had made her feel.</p><p>“Seriously?” Toni asked as Shelby stood up and offered a hand to help her up.</p><p>Shelby nodded as she led Toni away from the beach and into the woods, there was a small area that was off the beaten path but had a small clearing. She led the way and when she got to where she was headed, she pushed Toni up against a tree playfully.</p><p>Toni had been so gentle with Shelby that first time but she had the feeling that was not what Toni liked and she wanted to make her orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what you like.” Shelby whispered into Toni’s ear and kissed her neck and let her hand play with the hem of Toni’s tank top.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll like whatever you want to do. Whatever you are comfortable with.” Toni said, her pulse quickening as Shelby teased her hands around the top of her shorts.</p><p>“No. I want to know what you like. I don’t know what I like yet, other than what you did the other night,” Shelby giggled. She continued, “But you do. And I want to know, if I’m not comfortable I won’t do it.”</p><p>As she said that she let her fingers slowly crawl up Toni’s hard stomach and Toni drew in a deep breath as her hand finally arrived at her right breast and Shelby gently rubbed her fingers around her nipple.</p><p>“If you promise, you won’t get freaked out and you will tell me if you don’t feel comfortable.” Toni said, her breath getting quicker.</p><p>“I promise. If you don’t tell me right now…” Shelby warned as she twisted Toni’s nipple and squeezed harder. Toni gasped and Shelby laughed.</p><p>“That’s a good start actually.” Toni leaned in and whispered. “I like it as hard as you will do it, I promise you won’t hurt me, it’ll turn me on, if you get rough.” Shelby had been right, gentle was not going to work and something hummed between her legs at the thought of getting a little rough with Toni. Maybe she was learning that it turned her on to have that power.</p><p>Shelby twisted Toni’s nipple harder and pulled on it harder as she used her other hand to pusher tank top and bra all the way up. Shelby leaned down and took Toni’s other nipple in her mouth licking and then biting down gently while continuing to pull her other nipple.</p><p>“Harder,” Toni breathed letting her head fall back against the tree. Shelby could feel her breath getting quicker and she loved that Toni’s voice was getting husky. She was so sexy like this, pushed up against a tree, begging her to bite down harder.</p><p>Shelby continued to play with Toni’s nipples between her fingers and in her mouth, applying more and more pressure, feeling Toni melt more and more.</p><p>Without warning, Shelby shoved her other hand down Toni’s shorts and was excited to find there was nothing else under those shorts. Damn, she already knew it was going to be hard to concentrate how accessible Toni’s wetness was going to be at any given time.</p><p>And she was wet, Shelby let her hand explore as she took her other hand and pushed Toni harder up against the tree and moved her mouth off her nipple and begin kissing her neck.</p><p>She knew Toni was putty in her hands, it was such a powerful feeling and Shelby relished it.</p><p>She began rubbing Toni’s clit slowly gaining speed and pressure as Toni gasped. She started to flick her clot as fast she could and pushed Toni even harder up against the tree.</p><p>“Fuuccck.” Toni gasped</p><p>“Should I stop?” Shelby teased taking her fingers off Toni’s clit letting them hover scintillating close.</p><p>“No, please,” Toni said desperately and Shelby checked “I like it when she begs,” off her mental list of the things that turned her on. Shelby continued to put pressure on Toni’s clit as she slipped one finger inside her and then another. She curled her fingers and pushed deeper causing Toni to scream. “Fuck” and hold onto the tree as her knees went weak.</p><p>“Do you like that?” Shelby whispered as she pushed her fingers harder and deeper. Toni could not form words she just held onto the tree and nodded. Shelby could see the desire in Toni’s eyes and she had never felt more powerful.</p><p>Shelby let the power go to her head, slipped another fingers in an went harder and deeper and was kissing and biting Toni’s neck and she let her fingers go faster and faster.</p><p>“Fuuuck,” Toni screamed as her whole body start shaking, Shelby clung to her and bit down harder on her neck as she continued to fuck Toni with her fingers.</p><p>“You better hold on because I’m not done,” Shelby said as she leaned her body harder against Toni and the tree to increase her leverage and go even deeper.” Toni was moaning and sweating, grasping onto the tree for dear life.</p><p>Shelby kept it up putting all of her strength and effort in. Then she just suddenly stopped.</p><p>“Tell me how much you want it,” Shelby said her fingers no longer going in and out but curling and uncurling inside Toni’s sopping wet pussy.</p><p>“I need you to fuck me. Please don’t stop. Please Shel, I’ll do anything.” Toni said huskily and Shelby leaned back to see how incredibly sexy Toni looked in this moment, begging her, Shelby, of all people to fuck her. Nothing had ever turned Shelby on more.</p><p>She had Toni pinned against the tree with her body and she unleashed letting her fingers go as hard and fast as she could. Toni only lasted a few moments. Her whole body shook and she let out a loud deep moan as she collapsed against Shelby with such power that they both fell to the ground, Shelby’s hand still in Toni’s shorts.</p><p>They untangled and they tried to catch their breath.</p><p>“Damn girl,” Toni said leaning up against the tree still getting her breath. "I have never come twice that fast. Fuck, I didn’t know you had that in you but I’m really fucking glad you do.”</p><p>Hearing that made Shelby feel so good, she smiled and turned toward Toni to lean in for a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh oh.” Shelby gasped and laughed as she saw the bruise developing on Toni’s neck for the first time . It was undeniably a hickey. “We um probably need to come clean, I may have gotten a little over zealous.” Shelby said pointing to Toni’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Toni laughed, “Yeah I had a feeling that was going to leave a mark, my little vampire. I liked it though.” Toni leaned forward and gently took Shelby’s head in her hands and kissed her softly. “As long as you were okay with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding? I loved it. I learned some things I like.” Shelby blushed. “I liked having control, and I loved hearing you beg.” Shelby whispered.</p><p>Toni smiled a slow smile, “Well I would say we are a perfect match then, because I loved not having control and fuck, you were so fucking sexy, taking charge like that. Damn.” Toni said as she brushed a sweaty hair off Shelby’s face and let her fingers linger on her cheek, just staring into Shelby’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, cause I’d like to do that again.” Shelby said lowering her gaze, there was just something so intense when Toni looked at her that way, she couldn’t hold more than a few minutes. It scared and excited her all at the same time.  </p><p>“We will but, “ Toni said standing up and adjusting her shorts and finding her bra and tank top with had somehow ended up tangled in the branches next to her, she didn’t even remembered them coming off.</p><p>She reached a arm out to help Shelby up. “Next time, is your turn and I have a few tricks up my sleeve to make you squirm.” Toni said turning away and jogging toward the beach playfully.</p><p>“Great, leave me with that mental picture. Real nice, honey” Shelby yelled, jogging to catch up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought this was going to be a one shot but it was fun, so I thought I would continue for a bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni held her hand on her neck as she walked back to the fire with Shelby. Hoping to get Fatin alone, Shelby had said she knew something was going on. Plus Fatin has a full makeup kit of tricks. <br/><br/></p><p>Luckily Fatin was away from the group sitting with Marti, by their shared boy toy Marcus. <br/><br/></p><p>At home Marti knew all her secrets  so why not share this one with her as well. <br/><br/></p><p>Toni walked up, her hand still on her neck as Shelby went to check on Rachel. She sat down next to Fatin. Before she could say anything, Marti loudly said, “oh no what happened to your neck, are you hurt?” Loudly enough that they now had everyones attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me see, we have some small bandages.”Dot said as she confidently walked up and took Tonis hand away without Toni being able to protest. <br/><br/></p><p>As soon as Dot moved to us hand, Fatin burst out laughing. <br/><br/></p><p>“She’s fine everyone, she’s fine.” Dot said looking at Toni bewildered. When everyone looked away Toni noticed Shelby had turned a deep shade of red. <br/>damn that was what she was hoping to avoid. Dot sat down in front of Toni. “How the hell did you get a hockey on a an island of all girls?” Dot asked legitimately confused. Toni smiles mischievously. “Ohhh. Wait, who?” <br/><br/></p><p>“Me.” Shelby said walking up. All eyes on her as she sat down next to Toni and took her hand. “I just figured if we are going to be here indefinitely, I better stake my claim on the only lesbian in the bunch.” Shelby said and everyone busted out laughing. <br/><br/></p><p>“it’s about fucking time.” Fatin said raising her hands to sky. <br/><br/></p><p>“Wait you knew?” Dot asked. <br/><br/></p><p>“Please, I am an expert in sexual tension. I knew days ago. And may I say Shelby, I’m impressed” Fatin said as she inspected the hickey on Toni’s neck. Toni playfully shoved Fatin away. <br/><br/>toni loved being able to sit her laughing with her friends and be holding Shelbys hand at the same time. It felt like home. Toni wasn’t going to lie though, she kept replaying this mornings events over and over in her head. Feeling Shelby’s hand in hers, knowing what that hand was doing about 30 minutes ago, stoked a yearning in her to get away so they could continue what they started. </p><p>Shelby let out a deep yawn next to her and Toni was reminded that she had stayed up all night caring for Rachel. Between that and being so goddamn sexy while fucking Toni’s brains out, she had earned a nap. </p><p>“Hey, Shelby why don’t you take a nap.you look exhausted.” Toni said as she stood up wiped off her shorts and held out a hand. Shelby nodded and got up slowly. </p><p>A collective “aw” rose from the group. Toni rolled her eyes. “Is this how it’s going to be now?” <br/><br/></p><p>”Damn right, we are all living vicariously.” Rachel said.</p><p>When they got to the shelter, Shelby laid down. Toni took one of Fatin’s sweaters they used as blankets and tucked Shelby in, gently kissing her forehead. “Have a good nap.” Toni said as turned to go. <br/><br/></p><p>”Sit with me a minute.” Shelby said a little more awake than she had appeared a few minutes ago. It dawned on Toni, that Shelby played them to get away from the group. <br/><br/></p><p>”Are you okay with everyone knowing?” Toni asked as she said behind Shelby letting her head rest in her lap. She realized that had never sat like this. The simple intimacy felt so nice with Shelby. She had sat like this all the other girls, but this felt so different. This was more. She let her hand lazily play with Shelby’s hair. <br/><br/></p><p>“Yes, I trust them the plus, if they didn’t know than we couldn’t do this.” Shelby said, pulling Toni’s face down to kiss her. The attraction was so real, even this kiss had Toni wishing they were alone and she could touch Shelby. They continued kissing til Toni pulled away. <br/><br/></p><p>Shelby sat up and asked, “Did I do something wrong?” <br/><br/></p><p>“Absolutely not, you did everything right. It’s just if you keep doing that, I might not be able to keep my hands off you.” Toni said. <br/><br/></p><p>“Mmm and what would you do first?” Shelby asked laying back down, her head back in Toni’s lap. “Well, first I would get rid of this and this.” Toni said softly, touching her shirt and bra. <br/><br/></p><p>Toni was about to continue when she heard the soft sleep sounds  coming from her lap. Oh man Shelby was quite the hidden little freak, falling asleep to dirty y’all. Toni couldn’t be happier to be able to help Shelby discover this side of herself. Her mind went back to earlier in the woods, she wished she could explain to Shelby how turned on she had made her by taking charge like that. <br/><br/></p><p>Toni was lost in thought when Marti walked up. Toni put her finger to her lips and patted the ground next to her for Marti to sit down. Toni was glad Marti had come over, she hated that she hadn’t gotten to tell Marti before the rest of the group. </p><p><br/>“Do you love her?” Marti asked softly as she sat down. <br/><br/></p><p>“Woah, Marti, I mean that’s a big word and it’s all so new.” Toni said moving a hair off Shelby’s face. </p><p>“I guess, what I mean is, is she just a rando or is this like Reagan?” Marti asked. Toni understood her question. Marti has been there through everything. Toni leavened her head on Marti’s shoulder. <br/><br/></p><p>“There are definitely feelings starting.” Toni whispered. <br/><br/></p><p>“I saw how devastated you were after Reagan, I see how Leah was when she got here. I don’t know what I’ll do if that happens between you two. I love you both.” Marti said concerned. <br/><br/></p><p>Toni’s heart swelled at the kindness of her sweet chosen family. She wished she could snapshot this moment. The girl she was starting something good with and the girl who was her family. This was all Toni needed, right here in these two people. <br/><br/></p><p>“It’s scary but it’s worth it.” Toni said. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shelby had thought the other girls knowing would make it easier to be with Toni , but it actually made it harder to sneak off with out everyone assuming they were having sex every time they were alone.</p><p> </p><p>She and Toni were trying to play it cool; however, that had resulted in it being 3 days of everyone knowing and 3 days of her and Toni sharing nothing more than a few chaste kisses when they woke up and went to bed.</p><p>Every time Toni sat anywhere near her, all she wanted to do was touch her. It was so hard to control herself. Who was she? If you had told her before the island that she would have trouble keeping her hands to herself and controlling her sexual urges she probably would have quoted a bible verse at you. Now her thoughts were flooded with images of Toni in various stages of undress.</p><p>Shelby was washing her clothes when Fatin and Toni came over. What were they doing down here, it was not their day for laundry?</p><p>“Hey you,” Toni said putting her arms around her waist. Shelby smiled and leaned into her hug. She loved that Fatin was super cool about everything and they didn’t feel like they had to limit the PDA around her.</p><p>“Tell Fatin you love her,” Toni said placing her head on Shelby’s shoulder.</p><p>“Well of course I love you.” Shelby said turning to Fatin.</p><p>“Good, now get the fuck out of here you crazy kids.” Fatin said as she started to do laundry or more likely in Fatin’s case pretend to.</p><p>Toni kissed Fatin’s cheek, grabbed Shelby’s hand and started jogging pulling Shelby behind her. She had to jog to keep up. She was so confused.</p><p>“Where are we going? What is going on?” Shelby asked as Toni slowed down, turned towards her and kissed her deeply, after 3 days of barely touching, it felt like coming up for air. Shelby’s body immediately responded leaning into Toni as Shelby grabbed Toni’s hips to pull her into her. Toni pulled away and took her hand again</p><p>“There is an area up here I scouted. Fatin is running interference, also I just stopped giving a shit that people are going to assume we are fucking every time we are alone, because in reality, I really just want to fuck you. I did not think it was going to take 3 days to return the favor.” Toni said as they came upon a rock that was shaded with trees.</p><p>Shelby took Toni’s hand and led her to the rock. Shelby sat down and pulled Toni down on top of her, letting her greedy mouth find Toni’s again. She loved that Toni’s mouth was as eager as hers. “Thank you.” Shelby whispered in Toni’s ear. She was so grateful that Toni took matters into her own hands to get them some alone time.</p><p>Toni moved so she was straddling Shelby “Lay back.” Toni whispered into her ear. She could already tell that Toni was not going to be as gentle as she was the first time and she could feel herself getting excited as she laid back.</p><p>“Close your eyes.” Toni instructed.</p><p>Shelby went to lean up. “Nope, back down,” Toni said teasingly, moving so she was leaning over her.</p><p>“Bossy, bossy.” Shelby complained as she laid back down and closed her eyes. She wasn’t going to let Toni know how much the bossiness was actually turning her on, at least not yet. Having her eyes closed heightened her other senses. She could feel Toni’s breath warm on her neck before she could feel the soft kisses Toni planted on her neck.</p><p>She anticipated every next kiss as Toni worked down to the top of her tank top. She reflexively raised her arms as she could feel Toni taking off her shirt and her bra. There was an added level of excitement not being able to see what Toni was doing and she gasped loudly as she felt Toni take her left breast into her mouth as she felt Toni’s rough fingers on her other breast.</p><p>She was  teasing all around her nipple as her tongue did the same and softly sucking on her nipple till she could feel it getting harder. She gasped again as she felt Toni’s mouth move to her other breast, rolling her tongue over her nipple. Her breath was coming faster as she could feel herself getting wetter.</p><p>“MMM yes Toni, God that feels good babe.” Shelby breathed.</p><p>Toni responded by pulling down on her shorts and underwear. She was so turned on and having her eyes closed added more excitement, she could check that off her mental list. She also knew part of why she was enjoying it so much because she trusted Toni completely with her body and knew she would never do anything to hurt her.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel Toni’s weight shift off of her and she could feel Toni place one hand on each knee and pushing them apart gently apart and felt her breath on her inner thigh. Shelby giggled in nervous anticipation Toni planted soft kisses alternately on each thing as she spread her lips with one finger, then two, playing with her clit slowly, she was doing it so slowly it makes making her crazy. “Toni, please, please.” Shelby moaned.</p><p>“OMG,” she shrieked when she felt Toni’s tongue dart inside of her. Toni laughed “I told you I had tricks up my sleeve.” Toni’s tongue darting in and out of her as she continued playing with her clit with her fingers. Feeling her mouth on her was the best sensation Shelby had ever felt. She put her hands on the back of Toni’s head, pushing her head into her vagina. “MMM” Toni moaned into her and Shelby felt her legs closing holding Toni in place.</p><p>Her tongue felt so good that Shelby fought the urge to release she was right on the edge but she wanted to hold on this feeling as long as she good.</p><p>“TONI, OH my God, UHHH” Shelby moaned continuing to push her head allowing her tongue to go deeper.</p><p>Her mouth moved so she was gently sucking on her clit as one hand teased one of her nipples and the snuck a finger or two inside of her. Shelby couldn’t tell, she wasn’t even sure she could say her own name at this point. Toni gained speed both with her tongue and her fingers.</p><p>“TONI TONI TONI,” Shelby shouted as she locked her knees around Toni’s head and she could feel her whole body shaking. “Oh my God babe.” Shelby opened her eyes and loved seeing the proud smile on Toni’s face and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood up. Shelby could feel her eyes on her checking out her naked body and she loved how it made her feel. She had spent so long being taught to be ashamed of her body but the way Toni looked at her made her feel anything but shame.</p><p>Toni wrapped her arms Shelby and picked her up. Shelby leaned in and wrapped her legs around Toni. Nuzzling into her neck. “That was amazing,” Shelby said still trying to catch her breath. Toni spun around holding her and laughing. Then she sat down as Shelby sat in her lap.</p><p> Toni took her head in her hands and kissed her slowly. Shelby loved getting to taste herself on Toni’s tongue. Shelby pulled away and stared at Toni, taking in every aspect of her face, the sweet freckles that skimmed her nose and forehead. She was breathtakingly beautiful.</p><p>“What if we just didn’t go back and we stayed here forever just like this. Well not just like this, ideally you wouldn’t have any clothes on either.” Shelby grinned.</p><p>“Oh really, you want me naked huh?” Toni said tickling Shelby’s sides.</p><p>“Yeah, when we get rescued, I want to go to a hotel and just spend a week naked with you, never leaving the room.” Shelby said laughing.</p><p>“I could totally get down with that.” Toni said.</p><p>“Oh you definitely be going down. “ Shelby teased.</p><p>“Oh my goodness, who are you and what have you done with my sweet Texan girlfriend.” Toni laughed squeezing her ass playfully.</p><p>Girlfriend. Shelby’s heart swelled. Did Toni even realize what she said? Or was it just not a big deal to her? It was a big deal to Shelby and she couldn’t be happier.</p><p>“Right here. Always.” Shelby said, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As Fatin says, "It's fun to be filthy."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>